


Rehabilitación

by Solei_Dantes



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Angst, Other, rehabilitacion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solei_Dantes/pseuds/Solei_Dantes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hipo ha perdido su pierna en batalla. Ahora tiene una nueva, pero la rehabilitación está tardando demasiado. ¿Volverá a caminar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rehabilitación

**Author's Note:**

> Hace poco vi con unas amigas HTTYD porque no la habían visto. Una de ellas, que estudia medicina, dijo que para rehabilitarse de la pérdida de la pierna (o la pérdida de alguna extremidad del cuerpo) tiene que pasar mucho tiempo. En la peli, pasan que se acostumbra luego luego. Así que... Pensé que no podía ser tan rápida su recuperación. El fic entonces se ubica entre el final de la peli y el inicio de Dragones.

Ver a Bocón con sus prótesis intercambiables era muy, MUY diferente a tener una propia. Por eso Hipo tiene que aprender a caminar con su nueva pierna.  
Como toda creación vikinga, era dura y fría, casi sin chiste, simple; perfecta para lo que había sido creada. Pero Hipo no piensa que esa pierna pueda servirle por mucho tiempo. Se encargaría de mejorarla. También hay que hacerle ajustes para volar con Chimuelo otra vez...  
Primero lo primero: caminar de nuevo. Chimuelo lo había ayudado al principio, pero no siempre podía tenerlo de muleta. Así, paso a paso, poco a poco, debía poder volver a caminar.  
Cada movimiento, cada paso, cada que toca el suelo, duele. Duele como pisar sobre las espinas de un Nadder. Y cuando acaba el día, duele como estar sumergiéndo el muñón en agua hirviendo. Y aunque gracias a la saliva de Chimuelo la cicatriz se desvanecía y la piel quemada era sustituída por nueva, el cansancio seguía ahí.  
-¿Volveré a caminar?- pregunta al vacío.  
Chimuelo lo mira con tristeza, a él también le pesa que su amigo esté mal. Se acurruca a su lado, por si algo pasa y lo necesita.

El tiempo pasa y sigue sin poder sostenerse por mucho tiempo; no siente que progresa. Y eso le causa frustración.  
¿Por qué tarda tanto? Bocón le dijo que en un par de meses, pero ya pasaron seis meses, y sigue doliéndole como si Thor golpeara su pierna con su martillo.  
Y es que no solo se preocupa por él mismo o su no tan bajo umbral del dolor, sino que piensa en Chimuelo. Todo este tiempo lo ha estado esperando para volver a volar. Lo sabe, lo nota cada vez que Astrid y los otros se van con sus dragones, cada vez que un pájaro pasa, cada vez que lo mira como pidiéndoselo. "Volemos, Hipo". Incluso tiene planes para una prótesis independiente para su amigo y otras cosas. Pero no es hora, no todavía.  
Y lo peor es que su mirada lo mata, lo hace sentir peor, porque sin él no puede volver a volar. Y ambos desean regresar a aquellos días en el cielo. Pero no sabe cómo consolar a esos ojos verdes que lo observan impaciente.  
-Lo sé, amigo- le dice acariciando su cabeza -yo también quiero volver allá arriba y... y...-  
Una lágrima interrumpe su oración y cae al suelo. Y otra. Hipo se rompe por fin y llora. Llora con todas sus ganas abrazado al dragón. Llora tratando de no gritar, pero llora sacando todo aquello que no lo ha dejado vivir los últimos meses.  
Y Estoico, nunca bueno con las emociones, escucha a su hijo en la parte de abajo. Lo escucha como lo escuchó cuando su madre se fue. Lo escucha y no sabe qué hacer. Opta por dejar que su hijo se desahogue sin interrumpir. Se da cuenta de la fuerza de su hijo, pero también de su debilidad. Después de todo, solo es un muchacho.

Ha pasado un año desde que Hipo tiene su prótesis. Un año lleno de cosas nuevas, donde Astrid lo visita y está al pendiente; donde los otros muchachos lo escuchan y ya no lo humillan; donde su padre ha cambiado su forma de percibirlo; donde los dragones son parte de Berk y la vida.  
Hipo camina, aun no corre, pero camina. Y no puede esperar para hacerlo. Pero con Chimuelo ha vuelto a volar, a alcanzar aquello que nunca imaginó. Y eso es lo mejor que ha podido recuperar.


End file.
